


Love Wins

by The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Series: In Disguise One Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Gay Marriage, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is Patient<br/>Love is Kind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Fan fiction in celebration of the United States finally recognizing same-sex marriage in all fifty states!
> 
> I know we still have a long way to go before the War against bigotry and hate is truly won but let's take a moment to breathe now that this long hard battle has been won!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Note: Gaara is 30 and Lee is 31 and they've been together since they were 17.
> 
> update: I changed thier son's name because now Rock Lee's son in the series has a name!  
> Metaru Lee, he is such a cutie and I like the name well enough.
> 
> Update 2: I recently found out Gaara's father's name so I updated the flashback accordingly.
> 
> Update 3: I just totally revamped this thing. I read it over and realized my writing has improved quite a bit and i wanted this work to reflect it.

* * *

 

The sun shone through the windows of the house as Gaara rose tiredly from his bed. Slamming the alarm off, the red head swung his feet to the floor and grumbled as he stretched his arms above his head. Gaara yawned and reached down onto the floor to retrieve a shirt. The green shirt he found hung on him loosely as he walked out of the room, clearly not his but the man didn’t care as he pulled on a pair of boxers.

He walked towards the kitchen and heard the familiar sound of his life partner, Lee humming in the kitchen. A small smile graced Gaara’s face as he leaned against the wall to enjoy the scene before him. Lee was dancing around the kitchen wearing his pink apron over his usual green attire while their son, Metaru colored quietly at the island bar. The scene made Gaara smile.

Metaru looked up when Gaara entered the room smiled brightly at him as Gaara moved towards the cabinet above the coffee machine. He took out his medication, shaking the bottle until he drew out two small white pills. He swallowed them easily before turning to Metaru.

“Good morning dad.” Metaru said brightly, using the formal speak he had picked up from Lee. “Papa is making pancakes, eggs and bacon today! He said that a healthy breakfast leads to a youthful day!”  Metaru had inherited Lee’s preference for mornings, much to Gaara’s dismay and Lee’s never ending enjoyment.

 “Lee needs to stop listening to your Grandfather.” He said playfully. Lee paused at the stove before turning to Gaara to protest. Gaara gave Lee a gentle peck on the lips to stop his lover’s protest.

Shaking his head, Lee smiled at his lover tenderly as he handed Gaara his first of many cups of coffee in a mug that read 1# Dad in bright red letters. Gaara took the warm cup in his hands and looked into it. Lee had made a small heart in the foam and cream just like he always did. It made Gaara’s heart feel warm.

“Do not listen to your dad, Metaru” Lee stated as he sat a plate of food in front of Metaru, who dug in happily. “Your grandfather Gai is very wise and you would be wiser by listening to him my love.” Gaara rolled his eyes as took a seat next to Metaru, sipping his coffee to avoid commenting. Lee could be over dramatic at times.

A sharp ring alerted the family to the presence of the phone rang and Metaru bolted off his chair to answer it. The five year old had been trying to learn proper phone etiquette from Lee as Gaara had little patience for speaking over the phone, particularly in the mornings. He preferred to speak face to face with people.

“This is the No Subaku household, Metaru speaking.” Metaru said flawlessly. “If it is for my father Gaara, he has not finished his coffee yet and he told me to tell anyone who calls to fu-.”

With inhuman speed, Lee intercepted the phone from their son’s hands hoping to avoid disaster. As he shooed Metaru back to the table, he tossed a pointed glare at his partner. Gaara smirked from behind his cup. He hadn’t meant to tell Metaru to use those words, only for him to say that if anyone from his work called before he finished his first cup of coffee.

Lee rolled his eyes as he spoke into the phone.

“This is Lee speaking.” As soon as he asked, a loud and excited voice began speaking quickly through the other line. Gaara instantly recognized the voice as their friend Naruto. He wrinkled his brow, Naruto should know better than call this early. Gaara almost wished Lee had allowed Metaru to finish his message.

“Calm down Naruto I cannot under-.” Lee sighed then he nodded, turning to Gaara with a small confused look. “Naruto and Sasuke say to turn on the news. Good Morning America should be on channel 46.”

Gaara nodded and took the remote for the kitchen TV off the counter. He switched the channel on and the screen displayed thousands of people holding rainbow flags, wearing rainbow face paint and many same-sex couples crying tears of joy as they kissed and held each other close.

**_“Same-sex marriage supporters rejoice outside the Supreme Court in Washington, D.C., today after the U.S Supreme Court handed down a ruling regarding same-sex marriage this morning. The high court ruled that same-sex couples have the right to marry in all 50 states. States cannot keep same-sex couples from marrying and must recognize their unions, the Supreme Court says in a ruling that for months has been the focus of speculation.”_** The woman on the screen said happily, her almost too bright smile seemed genuine as she told the story.

**_“The decision was 5-4. Justice Anthony Kennedy, seen as a pivotal swing vote in the case, wrote the majority opinion. All four justices who voted against the ruling wrote their own dissenting opinions: Chief Justice John Roberts and Justices Antonin Scalia, Clarence Thomas and Samuel Alito. "They ask for equal dignity in the eyes of the law," Kennedy wrote of same-sex couples in the case. "The Constitution grants them that right."_ **

Gaara turned to Lee. His look serious as he watched his partner closely. Lee stood ridged in his surprise, his mouth agape. After what seemed like ages, Lee turned to Gaara and started smiling widely at him. He dropped the phone as tears appeared in his round, dark eyes. Lee was quick to cross the room and embraced Gaara with a smile, twirling his partner in excitement.

“Gaara…did you hear that!” Lee exclaimed almost breathlessly, barely containing the joy in his voice as he finally returned Gaara to the ground. “We can get married! Officially and legally not matter where we are...” Gaara nodded pulling Lee closer and nuzzling into his partner’s shoulder.

“We can finally get married.” After thirteen years together, he’d finally be able to ask Lee the question he had wanted to ask him since they had started dating. All the hardships they had endured, all of the heartache and pain that others had inflicted upon them suddenly seemed to be washed away in this moment. Lee turned towards their son, scooping him up and holding him close as the little boy asked what was going on.

Gaara’s eyes softened in affection as one memory stood at the forefront of his mind. It had been just after their two year anniversary, when both men were so young they could barely call themselves such. They had agreed to come out to Gaara’s family. More specifically, his father Rasa No Subaku.

 His siblings and all of their friends had known for ages as had Lee’s fathers, Gai Maito and Kakashi Hatake. They had offered their support and even a place for Gaara to stay should things turn sour. He was practically family, Kakashi had observed.

Gaara wasn’t afraid of his father, he had never been afraid of him. He was worried about what his father might do to his siblings if he found out they had been keeping Gaara’s secret. Rasa had never approved of homosexuals and he bore no affection for Gaara himself after Gaara’s mother had died giving birth to him.

**_Lee held Gaara’s hand at the table, the warm fingers curled with his own colder ones. Lee smiled_** **_at Gaara in an effort to encourage him._**

**_“It will be fine Gaara…” He reassured as they heard the door open and close as Gaara’s family entered the house. Gaara heard Lee take a deep breath as Gaara’s father, Rasa, came to the table along with his siblings, Kankuro who had just arrived home as well and Temari who lived in her own apartment but had come at Gaara’s request._ **

**_“Temari said you wished to speak to us all.” The man said calmly, sitting down and folding his hands in front of him as Temari and Kankuro stood nervously. “Get on with it boy, I have a schedule to keep.”_ **

**_Gaara’s eyes met his father’s steadily. Rasa No Subaku had a demanding presence, a dominant aura that Gaara had seemingly inherited along with the fiery red hair and lanky build. Their similarities ended around the face however and Gaara planned to keep it that way._ **

**_Gaara felt Lee squeeze his hand as Gaara opened his mouth to speak._ **

**_“I’m gay.” Gaara said pointedly, never one to dance around the subject. His bluntness made Lee’s mouth curl in an affectionate smile.  “Lee and I have been dating for two years now.”_ **

**_He could feel Lee tensing as the tension thickened, preparing for the worse as they watched Gaara’s father closely. Gaara’s father blinked, Kankuro’s jaw clenched and Temari just stared at her father for a hint of his reaction. His siblings knew what he had been planning. Rasa stared at the boys in front of him._ **

**_“Why are you telling me this?” he asked quietly, rage could be heard just under the surface of his calm demand. Rasa glared at his son. “If you came to me looking for some kind of approval, you aren’t going to get it.” He stated with a condescending smirk. Lee squeezed Gaara’s hand, they had been expecting this reaction. Gaara met his father’s glare steadily._ **

**_“I wasn’t looking for any such thing. I’ve never needed your approval.” He said rising to his feet to glare down at his father. “Why would I need such a thing now? I only told you because I am not ashamed of Lee or my love for him, I am simply tired of hiding.” Gaara looked at Kankuro, who gave him an encouraging nod and Temari who looked nervously at her father but gave Gaara her kindest smile._ **

**_Gaara turned his gaze back to his father. Rasa’s gaze held venom, his fist clenched in rage that was barely held in check. Gaara ignored him and turned to Lee as he rose from his seat._ **

**_“Let’s get out of here Lee, I can’t stand my father’s presence for much longer.” He stated coolly as his boyfriend nodded, taking a quick glance at Rasa as the man frowned at the pair._ **

**_“If you leave now, you will not be coming back.” He stated as he rose and approached the pair, clenching his fists as he stood near Lee. “I will write your filthy faggot ass out of my will and you’ll get nothing of my estate.” Gaara scoffed. His father owned quite a very successful corporation but Gaara already knew he would never see a penny of the fortune._ **

**_“I don’t want any of it anyway, you never intended on leaving me anything.” He spat, glaring at Rasa with all the contempt he could muster. He stepped in front of Lee protectively. He did not want his father that close to his lover.  “Not since mother died bearing me.”_ **

**_“You have no right to call her mother, she died cursing your very existence.” Rasa spat as his hand curled back. Gaara prepared himself for the smack, closing his eyes in preparation for the pain._ **

**_The smack reverberated off the walls and Gaara opened his eyes when the pain didn’t come. Lee was standing in front of him, his cheek swollen and red. A small trickle of blood welled to the surface where Rasa’s ring had broken skin. Gaara saw red and made a move towards his father._ **

**_Lee’s hand on his arm stopped him and Gaara turned towards his boyfriend. Lee’s cheek was red, it would definitely be bruised but the dark haired man smiled at him. Gaara gently brought his hand up to cup Lee’s cheek and Lee winced slightly before looking down at Gaara. Lee’s brows crinkled in concern as Gaara’s cool hand eased the ache. ._ **

**_“Are you okay?” Lee asked in concern. Gaara felt his heart warm and he could have laughed as warmth spread through his veins. Lee was always more concerned with others and their wellbeing, even when he was the one hurting._ **

**_Gaara calmed a little and pressed his forehead to Lee’s chest with a sigh as he nodded. Rasa clenched his jaw, rage swirling in his gut at the display. He was angry but he couldn’t really ascertain why. All he knew was that the scene before him caused the bile to rise in his throat._ **

**_“I suppose even a monster like him can find someone willing to fuck him.” He said coldly as he glared at his son. “You must be a good little whore for someone to stick their neck out for you, Boy.” Lee’s spine went ridged, his eyebrows crashing down as he pulled away from Gaara. The older man turned on his heel as anger seemed to radiate off of him in waves. He glared at Rasa, his height making him just at eye level with the man. Gaara had never seen Lee look so intimidating._ **

**_“Gaara is not a monster and I refuse to stand by idle while you continue to call him that.” Lee spat, shaking with rage in a way Gaara had never seen him. “And do not compare our love to some tryst that lurks in the shadows. I love Gaara with all my being, with all that I am and I know he loves me.” Gaara felt his heart warm at his boyfriend’s words. He raised a hand to his chest as Lee took a deep breath and continued on, heartfelt meaning dripping from his voice._ **

**_“Gaara is the most beautiful soul I have ever met, it may be in need of a little polishing and there are a few cracks but that only makes me love him more. I will not allow you to talk to him like that any longer because he is my most precious person and I intend to spend the rest of my life showing him just how precious he is.” Lee promised. Rasa took a step back in surprise._ **

**_Gaara blinked in surprise at the words his lover had spoken, at the love that seemed to make up everything Lee was. Love was still so new to him and Lee was full of the foreign emotion it almost threatened to drown him. Lee turned to Gaara and held out his hand. Gaara looked up at him and Lee smiled widely at him._ **

**_“Let’s go home Gaara, we don’t need the likes of him.” Lee said as Gaara took his hand._ **

**_They left, walking past his stunned father. Gaara didn’t even bother trying to fetch his clothes as they headed to Lee’s home, Gaara’s home now. Everything about the future unsure but as Gaara felt Lee’s hand in his own nothing felt more right._ **

The road had been a long one, as Gaara had no idea how a functional relationship worked and Lee had to teach him everything. Gaara had made mistakes. He often hurt Lee with his thoughtless words, his blunt actions and sharp temper.

Fights had occurred, tears had been shed but Lee always forgave Gaara. Lee was patient and compassionate in ways that Gaara could never hope to match. He would always be grateful to Lee for giving him a reason to live, for saving him from that loneliness that had once consumed his heart.

That was why he had been keeping the small silver engagement ring in his pill bottle so he would always have it and it was for that same reason he dropped to one knee right in the middle of the kitchen. Metaru watched with wide eyed curiosity as Lee sat him down on the counter. Lee’s eyes went wide at the ring as they darted to Gaara’s eyes, his mouth agape and eyebrows crinkled in question.

“Lee, I am not one to waste words and I have no talent for romantic gestures.” He said in a serious tone as he took Lee’s hand in his own. “I am not an ideal partner, I have made mistakes and I’ll most likely make more but…” he looked up at Lee with a small but genuine smile.

“Can I trust that you’ll always be there to forgive me when I do?”

Lee’s eyes watered, tears spilling down his cheeks in emotion as he dropped down to his knees to hug Gaara, pulling away slightly to cup his lover’s face in his hands.

“Of course I will Gaara.” Lee said, his voice dripping with emotion and love. He pressed his forehead to Gaara’s, tangling his fingers in Gaara’s hair. “And yes, I will marry you.” Gaara smiled and kissed his partn-

 No, his fiancé. His soon to be husband, he could finally say that now. Metaru whooped and ran towards his fathers with the biggest grin on his face. Gaara's face softened at his son's excitement. He jumped into Gaara’s lap, the whole family tumbling over in a heap on the kitchen floor.

“Yay! Dad and Papa are finally able to get married!” he cheered as Lee pulled them both into his lap and laughed at their son’s words. Gaara chuckled at the sight of his family as Lee looked down at him, his arm snaking around Gaara’s waist.

Gaara ghosted his hand over his heart, the pain that had plagued him for years was replaced by the warmth of their love. Lee pulled Gaara to him, Metaru between them as he leaned down to kiss Gaara’s love tattoo on his forehead.

“I love you Gaara.” He said softly, his eyes still brimming with moisture and love. Gaara kissed his fiancé’s lips and Metaru made a face at the kiss. Gaara chuckled as their son wriggled out of their grasp in favor for picking up the phone Lee had left on the ground.

Gaara locked eyes with Lee and cupped the side of his face as he leaned in for another kiss.

“I love you too Lee, with all I am.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I only get good ideas for fanfiction when I try to play Dragon Age?
> 
> the same thing happened with my other GaaLee fanfic...
> 
> maybe I should try to play Dragon Age more often. 
> 
> Feel free to give me some feedback and kudos if you have and comments, critiques or concerns!


End file.
